Separados pelo tempo
by mateus-Inuyasha
Summary: Essa fic conta o fim do anime Inuyasha, com muita ação e muito romance. Será que Inuyasha fica com Kagome ou Kikyou? O que será que acontece com os outros personagens? Descubra lendo essa fic XD!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha e sua turma como sempre estavam atrás de Naraku, mas naquele dia havia algo estranho no ar, um vento frio soprava quando Miroku acaba com o silencio:

- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, vocês estão sentindo essa energia sinistra?? – e Inuyasha respondeu:

- Eu sinto cheiro de "sangue humano". – Eles correram, até chegar a um vilarejo que estava sendo destruído por um youkai enorme.

Inuyasha disse:

- Então, é você o maldito que está atacando esse vilarejo??? Vou acabar com você em um só golpe!!! – Inuyasha usou uma ferida do vento, mas o youkai era muito rápido e se desviou do golpe facilmente e disse:

- Seu Hanyou inútil, você acha que pode me vencer com esse golpe tão fraco??? Você verá meu verdadeiro poder!!!! – o youkai ataca, mas inuyasha defende com a tessaiga, e essa voa longe.

- E agora seu Hanyou miserável, o que fará sem sua espada??? – Kagome de longe grita:

- Inuyasha!!! – e lança uma de suas flechas, mas o monstro novamente se desvia com facilidade.

Miroku tenta usar seu buraco do vento, mas o youkai cospe um veneno o que obriga-o a fechar. O youkai da risada e diz:

- Você é o monge com um buraco na mão direita que pode sugar tudo não?? Eu já estava preparado para este encontro. Não adianta eu sou invencível!!!! Hauhauahuahuahuahauhauhauahu!!!! – Inuyasha tenta pegá-lo de surpresa, dando um pulo para atacá-lo:

- Você se esqueceu que você está lutando comigo?? – Mas o youkai o pega pelo braço, lhe da um soco na cara e o joga bem longe. Sango o ataca com o osso voador, mas ele o segura e o joga de volta contra Sango e Miroku que caem para trás feridos.

Inuyasha foi atacá-lo novamente, mas o youkai mostrou as garras e deu um golpe certeiro em inuyasha que novamente foi jogado para longe. Ferido e sem a tessaiga ( axo q td mundo sabe o q acontece!! ) algo começou a acontecer, suas garras ficaram maiores e mais afiadas, suas presas também cresceram e pouco a pouco ele foi perdendo a consciência.

A metamorfose estava completa, ele virou um youkai completo, apenas preocupado em lutar até a morte.

Quando Kagome se virou e viu aquela cena ficou desesperada, sabia o que ele era capaz naquela forma.

A luta estava mais equilibrada agora, mas não era possível adivinhar de que lado Inuyasha estava.

Inuyasha pulou novamente no youkai, mas dessa vez com muito mais força e agilidade, atingindo o ombro dele. Com uma mão no ombro o youkai confuso pergunta:

- O que aconteceu com aquele Hanyou inútil e fracote?? Essa energia é de um... youkai completo!!! O que você é afinal??? – Mas a única coisa que obteve foi um olhar que expressava ódio, e prazer em lutar e tirar sangue dos outros!!

A luta continuava, e Inuyasha o atacou novamente, o youkai com medo não conseguiu desvia e teve sua barriga furada em um ponto fatal.

Inuyasha vendo o youkai sofrendo com a morte começou a dar gargalhadas, e lambeu o sangue em suas garras.

Virou sua cabeça para o vilarejo com um olhar assassino e começou a atacar as pessoas que lá viviam.

A cada vitima que fazia, dava uma lambida em suas garras para provar o gosto do sangue. Só se ouvia os gritos das vitimas e o choro das crianças.

Miroku tentou detê-lo, mas levou um soco na barriga e foi lançado contra uma árvore caindo desmaiado. Sango e Shippou estavam levando as pessoas para um lugar seguro, até Inuyasha voltar ao normal.

Kagome sabia que era a única que podia detê-lo, então como sempre ela foi andando em sua direção dizendo:

- Calma Inuyasha, a luta já acabou, não há mais inimigos. – Mas dessa vez a metamorfose estava mais forte, e Inuyasha levantou a garra direita para atacá-la e Kagome fechou os olhos.

Quando abriu, a mão direita estava parada no ar e tremendo, como se algo ou alguém a estivesse segurando-a. Inuyasha deu um pulo para trás, se afastando de Kagome e voltando para sua matança.

Inuyasha estava prestes a matar uma criança quando Kagome gritou:

- Senta!! – Inuyasha caiu, e a criança conseguiu fugir. Inuyasha virou a cabeça, e a olhou com um olhar de puro ódio, e disse as primeiras palavras desde que se transformou:

- Eu vou te matar!! – e nisso ele começa a se transformar em cão gigante.

A transformação acabou, mas não foi completa, era metade do tamanho do cão que Sesshoumaru se transformava, talvez porque não tenha sido dessa vez que ele não tenha virado um youkai completo, mas algo bem perto disso.

Miroku que estava desmaiado acordou, e Sango que havia levado as pessoas para um lugar seguro voltou ( Shippou ficará "protegendo" as pessoas ) e começaria ali uma luta contra Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango e Miroku perguntam a Kagome o que aconteceu, e essa explica tudo a eles.

Ao entenderem a situação, planejaram atacar Inuyasha, mas apenas até desfazer a transformação de cão gigante, e eles darem a Tessaiga a ele, para ele voltar a ser o que era.

A luta começou, Sango lança seu osso voador e Miroku lança 3 amuletos. Inuyasha com uma pata rebate o osso voador, mas os amuletos o acertam na testa, mas quase não fazem efeito.

Naquela forma Inuyasha estava muito forte, e contra-atacou Sango com uma patada, jogando ela para longe. Miroku foi socorrê-la mas antes de desmaiar disse:

- Ele é mesmo muito forte, tome cuida... – Miroku checou sua respiração para ver se estava viva, mas tinha sido mesmo apenas um desmaio.

Miroku pegou seus amuletos mais poderosos, e lançou-os em Inuyasha. Dessa vez fizeram efeito, mas Inuyasha lhe deu uma cabeçada.

Mesmo muito fraco, o monge se levantou e tentou lutar com Inuyasha.

Não muito longe dali, Sesshoumaru estava indo para o vilarejo, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele havia sentido o cheiro de Inuyasha, mas estava muito parecido com o de um youkai completo.

Ao chegar lá ele da um chute no cadáver do youkai e diz:

- Inuyasha, seu Hanyou Inútil, você quase morreu para esse youkai insignificante??? Você sempre foi e sempre será a vergonha da nossa família.

Inuyasha olha para Sesshoumaru que diz:

- Ora ora, você mesmo como Hanyou conseguiu virar um cão gigante?? Aposto que mais uma ou duas vezes que você se transformar, a metamorfose será completa. Não posso deixar isso acontecer, você ficará bem forte, então vou me livrar de você agora!!! – Sesshoumaru também começa a virar um cão gigante (mas duas vezes maior que Inuyasha)

Kagome que estava preocupada, Sesshoumaru poderia matar Inuyasha facilmente.

Inuyasha logo ataca Sesshoumaru que se desvia com facilidade, e lhe ataca, mas Inuyasha não consegue desviar totalmente, e as garras de Sesshoumaru pegam de raspão no seu braço. Inuyasha ataca Sesshoumaru novamente, mas consegue acertá-lo na barriga.

Inuyasha tem uma pequena vantagem, pois o braço esquerdo de sesshoumaru é de outro youkai ( pro coitado n vira um cão saci ), mas possui uma grande desvantagem de não ser um youkai completo.

Sesshoumaru contra-ataca rapidamente, e acerta Inuyasha em cheio, que cai deitado e gravemente ferido.

Sesshoumaru se aproximava para dar o golpe final quando uma luz rosa passou na sua frente. Era uma das flechas de Kagome, e ela disse:

- Se você der mais um passo, eu acabo com você. – Sesshoumaru não deu bola e continuou avançando, e Kagome lançou uma flecha que acertou o braço esquerdo de Sesshoumaru, que se desintegrou ( o braço ), e Sesshoumaru desfez a transformação, e saiu dali.

Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha, que pouco a pouco estava voltando a aparência normal ( mas ainda quase um youkai completo ) e lhe deu a Tessaiga. Naquele momento Kagome deu suspiro aliviada:

- Graças a Deus acabou. –


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte Inuyasha acordou com vários curativos, Sango e Miroku também estavam com curativos já estavam acordados.

Ao sentir aquele cheiro e aquele gosto, foi direto até Kagome perguntar o que havia acontecido, e ela lhe contou tudo.

Ao saber, quis logo ir até o rio mas próximo, precisava se livrar daquele gosto e daquele cheiro.

Kagome que estava espionando ele, apareceu e disse:

- Calma Inuyasha, a culpa não foi sua, você estava fora de si. – Inuyasha respondeu:

- Não, a culpa foi minha, se eu fosse mais forte, eu teria matado aquele youkai, e não teria me transformado. – Kagome tentando ajudá-lo lhe da um frasco e lhe diz:

- Toma Inuyasha, tente com esse sabonete, acho que vai ajudar, e o gosto é só você comer isso daqui. – E Kagome lhe da um prato. Inuyasha olha meio desconfiado e come. Depois de comer um pouco solta um grito:

- Aaaaaah!!! É aquela comida que queima a língua!!!!! Porque você me deu isso Kagome??? – Kagome solta uma risada e diz:

- Ué acabou com o gosto de sangue humano não foi?? – Inuyasha fica calado, e Kagome o abraça e diz:

- Inuyasha, eu não quero mais que você se transforme, eu fiquei com medo de que você me atacasse. – Inuyasha logo respondeu:

- Ora, eu nunca te atacaria. Não sei porque além de fracos vocês humanos ainda são medrosos. – Kagome fica com raiva:

- Inuyasha... Senta!!!!! Eu nunca consigo conversar direito com você. Você já fala mal dos humanos, como você pode... – Miroku que estava espionando com Sango diz:

- Parece que tudo voltou ao normal. –Colocando a mão na bunda de Sango.

Com raiva Sango lhe da um tapa e diz:

- É, parece que voltaram ao normal mesmo. ( a fic n acaba por aki )


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha decidiu fazer um treinamento, não queria se transformar naquele monstro novamente. Despediu-se de seus amigos e foi a encontro de Totoussai, para treinar.

Ao chegar lá como sempre, já foi gritando:

- Totoussai, apareça seu velho!!! – Totoussai apareceu e disse:

- Inuyasha?? O que veio fazer aqui?? Como sempre esqueceu de trazer a educação com você eim?? – Inuyasha da um cascudo nele e diz:

- Não estou aqui para aulas de educação!!! Eu queria saber se a um jeito de evitar minha transformação em youkai completo. – Totoussai:

- Hum... existe uma forma... Mas acho que você não irá aceitar. – Inuyasha com raiva de Totoussai desafiando:

- Claro, eu aceito qualquer coisa, não sou nenhum covarde. – Totoussai com uma cara muito séria:

- Até mataria Kagome? – Inuyasha quase da um pulo pelo choque:

- pensamento Matar a Kagome??? –

Inuyasha:

- Nunca, eu nunca mataria Kagome!!! – Totoussai:

- Eu sei, eu só estava brincando. – Inuyasha lhe da 5 cascudos e Totoussai diz:

- Que é isso Inuyasha, você leva tão a sério uma brincadeira. – Inuyasha:

- Fale logo, há algum jeito de deter essa transformação???!!! – Totoussai:

- Não há nenhum meio que eu conheça – Inuyasha desesperado diz:

- Pare de brincar!!!!! Existe um meio de deter essa transformação?? – Totoussai:

- Não estou brincando, não sei como deter. – Inuyasha:

- Que droga!!!! Agora toda vez que ficar sem a tessaiga vou atacar humanos. Totoussai:

- Sim você irá. – Inuyasha com raiva:

- Se você não pode me ajudar não a razão para eu ficar aqui. – Totoussai diz:

- É apenas você ficar mais forte e não perder para esses youkais. – Inuyasha da um cascudo e diz:

- Esta dizendo para eu malhar?? – Totoussai:

- Ora Inuyasha, estou sendo sincero, você tem que ficar mais forte para isso não acontecer mais. Pode começar fazendo um banho para mim. – Inuyasha lhe da mais um cascudo e diz:

- Prepare você mesmo velho folgado, eu estou aqui para treinar!!! – Totoussai:

- Ok, ok suba aquela montanha, e você encontrara um velho amigo meu chamado Hiotsu, ele lhe treinará. – Inuyasha então vai embora avisar os seus amigos.

Kagome diz:

- O que, ir treinar??? Você é forte, não precisa treinar. – Inuyasha:

- É mentira, a ultima vez que eu me transformei, nós estávamos prestes a morrer. Eu fui fraco e por isso pus a vida de todos em risco. – Kagome:

- Inuyasha... Então nos deixe ir com você. – Inuyasha:

- Não, vocês iram me atrapalhar!! Além do mais, pode ser muito perigoso lá.-

Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara estavam atrás de uma moita espiando os dois, quando Inuyasha diz:

- Eu sei que vocês estão ai, saiam antes que eu fique bravo!! – Todos saem muito sem jeito, e com um sorriso falso menos Shippou que continua lá e Inuyasha lhe da um cascudo:

- Sai daí Shippou!!!!!! – Shippou então começa a chorar:

- Kagome o Inuyasha me bateu buáááááááá!!!!!! – Kagome:

- Shippou, essa você mereceu, é muito feio espionar os outros. – Shippou então sai de lá chorando, e Inuyasha continua:

- Viu Kagome, acho que tudo isso vai me atrapalhar. – Kagome:

- Ta bom, mais prometa que volta logo. – Inuyasha reponde docemente:

- Eu prometo. – Nisso ele se levanta vai em direção a moita e da um golpe, mostrando Miroku e Shippou ( Kirara e Sango são menos enxeridas XD ). Inuyasha sai correndo atrás deles gritando:

- Seus malditos, agora eu pego vocês!!!!!!!!!!!! –

No dia seguinte, Kagome entrega uma mochila para Inuyasha, e diz que tem comida dentro. Inuyasha então se despede de todos e vai em direção a montanha para treinar.

---------- esconderijo de Naraku------------

Naraku viu tudo, e teve uma idéia:

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, esse seu treinamento irá me ajudar muito. Ku-ku-ku.

----------voltando a Inuyasha e seus amigos--------


	5. Chapter 5

Ao chegar lá, Inuyasha cansado da um grito:

- Hiotsu, apareça, eu vim treinar!!!!!!! – Hiotsu aparece de repente na frente de Inuyasha que da um pulo para trás:

- Maldito, nunca mais me assuste assim!!!! – Hiotsu lhe da um soco na cara, e Inuyasha cai para trás:

- Olha como fala seu fedelho!!! De agora em diante você me chamará de Mestre Hiotsu, e para não esquecer, toda vez que me chamar de outra coisa levará um soco!! – Inuyasha com muita raiva saca a Tessaiga e diz:

- Feh, seu eu quisesse, acabava com você aqui e agora, afinal você não passa de um humano. – Hiotsu responde com um tom desafiador:

- A é, é, você não conseguiria nem se quer fazer um arranhão em mim. – Inuyasha reponde explodindo de raiva:

- Isso é um desafio??? – Hiotsu bem calmo:

- Encare do jeito que você quiser. – Inuyasha então disse:

- Está certo, se eu ganhar, eu poderei te chamar do que eu quiser, desde verme até maldito. – Hiotsu:

- Ok, mas se você perder terá que cumprir uma tarefa. – Inuyasha aceitou.

Inuyasha saca a tessaiga e da um pulo em cima de Hiotsu, e esse fica parado, e Inuyasha cai para trás. Inuyasha se levanta com a mão na barriga e pergunta:

- Você precisa de uma barreira para te proteger?? – e hiotsu responde:

- Não sou monge para fazer barreiras, eu apenas te dei 5 socos na barriga e depois um chute. – Inuyasha sem acreditar:

- Não tente me enganar, ninguém consegue atacar tão rápido assim. – Hiotsu:

- Então me ataque novamente, eu farei a mesma coisa, só que dessa vez mais devagar para você enxergar. – Inuyasha o ataca novamente, mas na hora H vê vultos atingindo sua barriga, e ele foi lançado para trás.

- Agora você acredita???? – Inuyasha não acreditava, era verdade.

Como sempre Inuyasha não desistiu e usou uma ferida do vento, mas Hiotsu se esquivou, foi para trás de Inuyasha, deu um golpe na tessaiga, que voou longe, e depois um nas costa de Inuyasha que o fez cair no chão. Satisfeito hiotsu diz:

- Admite a derrota?? Ou eu terei que bater mais em você??? – Não fazia o estilo de Inuyasha, mas ele admitiu, sabia que não conseguiria encostar nele.

- Como você perdeu, eu te darei um desafio. Amanhã bem cedo você fará meu café da manhã. – Inuyasha achando que Hiotsu estava tirando onda com a cara dele respondeu:

- Esse é o seu grande desafio??? Acho que vim ao lugar errado para treinar. – Hiotsu lhe da outro soco e diz:

- Cale a boca Vira-lata. De agora em diante é assim que irei te chamar, e se reclamar apanha!!!!!! Eu não disse o que quero de café. No topo daquela montanha a um ninho de harpias, pegue três ovos, depois eu quero leite de um youkai carneiro que vive naquela caverna, e por ultimo, uma fruta de uma arvore que só da no domínio dos youkai cobras. É uma fruta verde com manchas rosas. Se eu fosse você começaria a pegar tudo agora, porque se falhar receberá uma punição, e com a força que você tem tsc, tsc, tsc.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha no dia seguinte foi bem cedo para o ninho da tal harpia. Passou meia hora para subir a montanha e chegar ao ninho. Ao chegar lá ele pegou três ovos e desceu a montanha ( onde ele guardou os ovos tbm n me pergunte ) e desceu a montanha. Ao descer subiu a outra montanha e passou mais 1 hora para achar a tal fruta. Desceu a montanha e foi a caverna pegar o leite do youkai, mas foi muito difícil pois o youkai estava muito agitado.

Inuyasha finalmente chegou a casa de Hiotsu, pos as coisas na mesa e disse:

- Pronto, eu trouxe tudo!!!!! – Mas sentiu um cheiro de youkai, sacou a tessaiga e disse:

- Apareça!!! Eu sei que você está aqui seu youkai miserável apareça!!!!!!!! – Nesse instante aparece o youkai Leão. Inuyasha diz sacando a tessaiga:

- Agora você irá morrer!!!!! – e o ataca. O youkai lhe da alguns socos e Inuyasha cai para trás. O youkai bravo diz:

- Seu vira-lata miserável, sou eu!!!!!!!!!! – Inuyasha disse:

- Ora você sabe imitar vozes, grande coisa, mas isso não funcionará comigo, Ferida do Vento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – mais o youkai se desvia, vai atrás de Inuyasha, e lhe da um soco que o joga longe.

- Seu vira-lata inútil!!!!!!! Sou eu Hiotsu!!!!!!! Eu sou um hanyou que nem você!!!!! Ontem eu estava na minha forma humana!!!!!!!! Só por causa dessa imprudência você terá que dar 50 voltas em volta da montanha, pagar 500 flexões de braço e 1000 abdominais!!!!! E se não conseguir vai apanhar até pedir pinico rosa!!!!!!! – Inuyasha:

- E se eu não quiser!! – Hiotsu lhe ataca:

- Garras sanguinárias!!!!!!!!!!!! – O ataque pega apenas de raspão ( Hiotsu só queria intimidá-lo ), mas faz um corte no braço de Inuyasha que fica muito bravo e vai pra cima dele:

- Vira-lata, você não tinha chance contra mim humano, e agora que eu estou com meu poder total você acha que pode me vencer???? Garras fantasmas!!!!!! – As garras de Hiotsu atravessam a barriga de Inuyasha, mas nenhum sangue sai. Inuyasha cambaleia para trás com a mão na barriga:

- Seu maldito. – Hiotsu lhe da um soco:

- Eu já disse me chame de mestre Hiotsu!!!! E além do mas, você não está machucado olhe!!! Minhas garras fantasmas apenas fazem apenas você sentir a dor, em alguns minutos passará, e enquanto isso, comece as 50 voltas na montanha!!!!!!!

Inuyasha, começou as 50 voltas em volta da montanha, ele não estava gostando daquilo, mas não tinha outra escolha, passaria pelo orgulho para não se transformar mais.

Depois de todos os exercícios ele parou um pouco para descansar debaixo de uma arvore quando Hiotsu aparece:

- Você está me surpreendendo vira-lata, está passando por cima do orgulho. Pelo que me disseram você nunca faria isso, você quer mesmo treinar eim?? Pode descanse um pouco, tome um banho e depois me encontre para treinar mais. – Inuyasha diz com muita raiva:

- Treinar mais??????????!!!!!! Eu estou exausto!!!!!! – Hiotsu lhe da um soco:

- Eu já disse!!!!!!! Respeito comigo, eu posso lhe dar quantos exercícios eu quiser!!! Por causa disso você terá o dobro de exercícios, ou pode tentar me vencer, e se conseguir tem o resto do dia de folga. – Inuyasha aceitou.

Hiotsu:

- É isso que eu gosto em você, não foge de um desafio. O desafio é resistência, se depois de três golpes meus você ficar de pé você vence, você pode desviar, bloquear, ou me atacar.

Logo no começo Hiotsu usou suas garras fantasmas, e Inuyasha quase cai no chão de dor mais continua de pé, depois saca a tessaiga e usa uma ferida do vento, mas Hiotsu desvia e usa suas garras sanguinárias que acerta em cheio Inuyasha e lhe faz uma buraco na barriga, e esse se apóia na tessaiga para não cair, mas em seguida Hiotsu da um soco na cara de Inuyasha, que voa para trás e bate em um rocha, mas continua de pé.

- É parece que você venceu, tem a noite para descansar, e amanhã já vamos para o próximo nível de seu treinamento.

Nisso Inuyasha cai no chão desmaiado, estava muito ferido, o buraco em sua barriga era grande, e o soco, fora muito forte, e quebrou alguns ossos da costela de Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

No dia seguinte Inuyasha acordou, e por mágica seus ferimentos haviam sarado.

- O que aconteceu?? Eu lembro que estava muito ferido e desmaiei, quanto tempo que estou dormindo??? – hiotsu:

- Calma, você está dormindo há algumas horas, e você está bem graças a esse néctar da flor divina, mas se fosse um pouco pior seus ferimentos ele não funcionaria. – Inuyasha se levantou e saiu, Hiotsu foi atrás dele:

- Ei espere, você começará seu treinamento!!!!!! – Inuyasha:

- Mas já??? Que saco!!!! Me da um tempo!!! – Hiotsu lhe da um soco:

- Cale a boca!!! Você não veio aqui para descansar veio?????? Você é muito fraco e lento!!! Agora pague 500 flexões por sua insolência!! – Inuyasha reclamou:

- Você disse que eu teria a noite de folga!!!!!! – Hiotsu:

- E você teve. A desperdiçou dormindo olhe lá fora. – Inuyasha sai e para sua surpresa já havia amanhecido.

- Pra aquecer 500 flexões de braços mais 500 que você estava me devendo 1000, 1500 abdominais e depois você toma um banho, porque o cheiro de cachorro ta de lascar!!! – Inuyasha explode e da um soco na cara de Hiotsu:

- Maldito, vou acabar com você!!!! – Hiotsu não se meche, toma na cara o soco e diz:

- Depois de acabar comigo, o que você planejava fazer??? – Inuyasha se irrita e lhe da outro soco, mas Hiotsu segura a mão de Inuyasha e começa a apertar até quebrá-la.

- Inuyasha, você sabe que não tem chance contra mim!!! – Inuyasha lhe da outro soco com a outra mão que Hiotsu também quebra, e depois solta as duas. Inuyasha diz:

- Maldito!!!!! – Hiotsu:

- Sem as suas mãos você não é muita coisa, se eu fosse você não continuaria, mas pelo que eu vi, inteligência não é o seu forte. – Inuyasha não fez nada (nem podia) e hiotsu disse:

- Já que suas mão estão quebradas vamos trabalhar as pernas, elas estão muito fracas. – Inuyasha não agüentava mais ser insultado por hiotsu, mas não tinha escolha.

- Você dará 100 voltas ao redor da montanha com um bloco de concreto de 50 quilos preso em cada uma de suas pernas. – Inuyasha, responde:

- O que????? Com esse peso nem conseguirei andar direito!!! – Hiotsu:

- É melhor você dar seu jeito, pois se você não completar o percurso até o pôr do sol, você ficará sem jantar!!!

Hiotsu, volta para sua casa e pega os dois blocos, põe em Inuyasha, que começa a correr ( pelo menos tentar ) em volta da montanha.


	8. Chapter 8

Enquanto isso, no vilarejo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou estão procurando comida, quando Miroku para todos:

- Esperem. Sentiram isso??? – Sango responde:

- Isso o que??? – Miroku:

- Vocês não sentiram??? Foi como se uma adaga atravessasse meu corpo, e depois esse ambiente parece estar coberto por alguma força estranha. – Kagome:

- Ah, deve ser sua imaginação, porque eu não senti nada. – Shippou:

- Aposto que esse covarde deve estar com medo... – Miroku:

- Não sei não, acho que tem algo errado com esse lugar.

No final da tarde Inuyasha completa seu treino. Janta, e vai dormir pois estava muito cansado.

Kagome e os outros, estavam em uma floresta, quando alguma coisa se mexe na copa das arvores. Sango preocupada diz:

- Seja o que for que está ali em cima, são muitos. – De repente, um youkai pula da arvore e fica na frente do grupo. Era um youkai pequeno, roxo e humanóide, mas seus braços eram afiados como navalhas. O youkai, que devia ser o líder deles disse:

- Seus tolos, vocês irão morrer!!! Ataquem!!!! – No mesmo instante vários youkais igual a eles pularam das árvores e atacaram todos. Se moviam muito rápido, então só se viam vultos roxos, e cortes aparecendo em todos. Quando todos estavam caindo no chão, o líder disse:

- Cessar ataque!!! – Todos os youkai pararam o ataque e voltaram para as árvores e o líder disse:

- Vocês não tem muito tempo antes do veneno fazer efeito, e vocês ficarem paralisados, então eu explicarei o que está acontecendo. Eu sou o líder do clã dos youkais-braço-de-navalha, somos caçadores de recompensa. Um youkai nos contratou para capturá-los. – Miroku pergunta:

- E qual é o nome desse youkai??? – e o líder responde:

- Ele disse que vocês perguntariam isso. O nome dele é Naraku. – Kagome diz:

- Aquele maldito. Aproveitou-se de que Inuyasha esta-ta-v-va no-no t-t-trei... – Nessa hora o veneno faz efeito totalmente, e Kagome não consegue mais falar.

- Olha mulher, eu não estou nem ai para os seus problemas pessoais, só faço o meu trabalho. Podem levá-los. – os youkai descem e carregaram todos, que já estavam inconscientes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ao acordarem reparam que estão em uma cela, cheia de teia de aranhas e ratos. Um youkai se aproxima e diz:

- Bom o youkai nos informou que vocês eram fortes, e que se eu colocasse vocês em uma cela qualquer iriam fugir. Por isso ele fez essa cela com os ossos dele , para que não escapassem. Então nem tentem quebra a cela pois será inútil seus vermes insigni... – Nesse instante Kagome atirou uma flecha nele, matando-o e disse:

- Esse youkai já estava falando demais. – Todos se afastam com medo e Miroku diz:

- Nossa, acho que você ta passando tempo demais com o Inuyasha. – Os outros ficam fazendo sinais para ele não falar, e Kagome pergunta:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?? – Miroku percebe os sinais, da um sorriso amarelo e responde:

- É que você ta ficando forte como ele.

Enquanto isso no treinamento de Inuyasha, Hiotsu o acorda:

- Acorde vira-lata pulguento!!! – Inuyasha sai da cabana correndo, saca a tessaiga e ataca ele:

- Ora seu maldito, ainda não amanheceu!!!!!!!!! – Hiotsu segura a tessaiga com uma mão e com ela, taca Inuyasha no chão:

- levante seu preguiçoso, você quer ser um São Bernardo ou um Pastor alemão??? – Inuyasha passa um rasteira no Hiotsu:

- Sabe que horas são??? – Hiotsu desvia da rasteira e diz;

- Sei, são 3 e meia!!!!!! E não me olhe com essa cara, você tem até as 4 para tomar café e se arrumar antes de seu treinamento começar, e a cada minuto q você chegar atrasado, pagará 50 flexões de braço ouviu bem?????? Aproveite esse tempo e vai tomar um banho!!! – Inuyasha fica extremamente nervoso, mas como sempre obedece.

Inuyasha chega dois minutos atrasado, e paga 100 flexões. Quando acabou Hiotsu começou a explicar:

- Ontem você treinou suas pernas, que pelo seus movimentos já estão mais fortes, mas hoje treinaremos sua resistência. – Inuyasha pergunta:

- Mas como treinaremos isso???!!! – Hiotsu, o olha com desprezo e pergunta:

- Por que pergunta??? Esta com medo??? – Inuyasha responde:

- Medo eu??? Até parece, faço qualquer coisa que você falar. – Hiotsu abre um sorriso e diz:

- Que bom, então não teremos problemas. Me acompanhe. – Inuyasha segue ele até uma rocha com algemas, paras as mãos e para os pés. Hiotsu então explica o treinamento:

- Eu te prenderei ai, e te baterei até você ficar inconsciente. – Inuyasha reponde bravo:

- O que??????????? Que tal você ser preso ai e eu bater em você até você desmaiar. – Hiotsu o humilha e responde:

- Por dois motivos, 1 o fraco que precisa treinar aqui é você e 2, demoraria muito se você fosse me socar, só desmaiaria de cansaço depois de ficar sem dormir vários dias, porque, você me fazer desmaiar com essa sua minúscula força... – Inuyasha se algema na rocha e hiotsu diz:

- Vamos ver quantos golpes você agüenta??? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11... 357, 358, 359, 360, 361. – Nesse instante Inuyasha desmaia, e Hiotsu diz:

- É você é mais resistente do que eu pensava, a primeira pessoa que eu treino que passou de 200 golpes... Mas você terá que resistir mais para ficar forte. – Hiotsu tira Inuyasha da pedra e o acorda:

- Vamos lá, ainda temos muito treinamento. – Inuyasha acorda e diz:

- Que porcaria, não se pode descansar aqui???!!!!!! – Hiotsu responde:

- Hãããã... não!! Vamos voltar as suas pernas, mais 100 voltas ao redor da montanha com 50 quilos em cada perna. Depois você pode descansar. – Inuyasha diz:

- Que droga!!!! Meu corpo ta todo dolorido!!! – e Hiotsu pega os pesos, põe na perna de Inuyasha e diz:

- O que você queria??? Você levou 361 golpes meus por todo o corpo. – Inuyasha então começa a correr em volta da montanha.


	10. Chapter 10

Enquanto isso Kagome e os outros ainda estão na cela, quando ouvem uma voz:

- Senhorita Kagome... O que aconteceu??? – Kagome sente um picada no rosto e da um tapa, e Myouga cai.

- Myouga o que você está fazendo aqui?? – Myouga responde:

- O senhor Inuyasha me mandou seguir vocês secretamente, e disse que se algo acontecesse era para avisá-lo. Parece que Naraku lhes pegaram desprotegidos. – E Miroku responde:

- Nós não estamos desprotegidos, eles apenas nos pegaram desprevenidos. – Myouga então diz:

- Claro, claro, mas vocês foram capturados, mas eu tenho um plano, quando forem levá-los para onde está Naraku, eu irei até onde Inuyasha está treinando e o avisarei o local do esconderijo do Naraku. – Sango diz:

- Não é uma má idéia, até que você não é tão inútil Myouga. – Kagome diz:

- Mas vovô Myouga e se não funcionar?? – Myouga diz:

- Eu sou pequeno, mas até que sou rápido, não tem como falhar... – Shippou:

- É incrível, como Inuyasha pensou em um plano desses??? – Myouga diz:

- Quem disse que ele fez o plano, fui eu. – Miroku:

- Ta explicado, só podia sem mesmo... Inuyasha usar a cabeça, é um dos sete sinais do apocalipse... – Sango pergunta curiosa:

- E quais seriam os outros??? – Miroku responde:

- Shippou não ser choram, você não ser ciumenta, a Kagome falar que não ama Inuyasha, o Myouga contribuir em uma batalha, Sesshoumaru encontra um esposa humana e a Kikyou não se casar com o Inuyasha. – Todos haviam ficado bravos com aquilo, mas não era nada comparado a fúria nos olhos de Kagome, que partiu pra cima de Miroku e começou a dar tapas na cara dele, até Myouga interromper:

- Espere!! Vamos deixar as brigas pra depois. – Kagome responde calmamente:

- Ta bom. – E larga Miroku que cai no chão cheio de ematomas...:

- aaaaaaaaaaa... – Myouga continua:

-Eu tenho certeza que senti passos, os youkais estão se aproximando.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha acaba seu treinamento, apesar da condições desfavoráveis, ele terminou mais rápido que antes. Hiotsu diz:

- É Inuyasha, eu tenho que te parabenizar... Você é um dos melhores discípulos que eu já tive. Acho que você já está pronto para a próxima fase do seu treinamento. – Inuyasha pergunta:

- O que, essa tortura aqui era só a primeira fase!!!??? – Hiotsu:

- Se você acha que não é homem o bastante para agüentar, pode ir embora. – Inuyasha se sente desafiado:

- Ta fala... – Hiotsu:

- É bem simples, você fará mais ou menos a mesma coisa que a primeira parte, só que com 80 quilos adicionais em cada membro... Seu corpo será forçado ao máximo e você ficará forte rapidamente. – Inuyasha responde:

- Ok. – Hiotsu pega 4 anéis e os põe em Inuyasha:

- Cada um desses anéis pesam uns 80 quilos, e a partir de agora você não poderá tirá-lo durante o treinamento. Agora só pra aquecer, lute comigo. – Inuyasha:

- Esses pesinhos de nada não vão fazer a mínima diferença. – Mas na verdade Inuyasha estava fazendo um grande esforço para parecer normal e Hiotsu responde:

- Você não me engana, da pra ver o seu esforço na sua cara. – Inuyasha então da um soco em Hiotsu que diz:

- Ora, ora seu soco está mais fraco que da ultima vez ou eu estou enganado?? – Inuyasha responde:

- Pode até estar mais fraco, mais é o suficiente para acabar com você!!! – E da outro soco, mas Hiotsu desvia e da um soco na cara de Inuyasha. Um pouco de sangue começou a escorrer e Hiotsu disse:

- Deixe de ser idiota, a partir de agora cada soco que você me der, levará dois, um na cara e outro na barriga ouviu?? Agora chega de papo e comece a treinar. Está vendo aquela pedra?? – Hiotsu aponta para um pedra de uns 3 metro de altura e disse:

- De 5 socos naquela pedra com a mão direita, depois mais 5 com a esquerda, depois 5 chutes com a perna direita, e mais 5 com a esquerda, quando terminar comece tudo de novo até quebrá-la ouviu?? – Inuyasha responde:

- Você ta maluco?????? Como você quer que eu quebre essa droga de pedra com meia tonelada de peso extra???? - Hiotsu da um chute em Inuyasha que cai no chão:

- Escute aqui vira-lata, eu não sou seu pai!!! Se você consegue ou não o problema e seu!!! Mas aqui sou eu que dou as ordens, e se você não conseguir vai ter que madrugar ai ouviu bem??!! – Depois dessas palavras Inuyasha ficou calado e começou a treinar.


	12. Chapter 12

Na prisão, os youkais abrem a porta e falam:

-Andem saiam e entrem na carruagem, não temos o dia todo. – Todos entram na carruagem e esperam chegar lá para o plano dar certo.

No final do dia, os youkais param a carruagem para descansar.

Um youkai se aproxima e joga um pão velho e um cantil com água no meio da turma e diz:

- Vocês que se virem e dividam isso hauhauhauahuhauhauahuahuah!!! – Mas ele nem havia percebido, que miroku e sango estavam meio escondidos ouvindo a conversa deles, foi quando um comentou:

- Nossa, essa viagem vai demorar muito. – Outro respondeu:

- Também, vai ser perigosa, esse youkai inventa de construir um castelo no monte Fuji. – Miroku e Sango, então avisam os outros:

- Descobrimos para onde eles estão nos levando, é em um castelo no monte Fuji. – Myouga então comenta:

- Naquele vulcão?? Muito esperto, ele sabe que poucos teriam coragem de ir lá. – Kagome:

- Nossa vovô Myouga, você ta sabendo bastante coisa, nem sabia que nessa época o monte Fuji tinha nome. – Shippou então comenta:

- É Myouga, o que você tem de inteligência, lhe falta de coragem. – Myouga:

- Ora Shippou, eu ajudei vocês várias vezes... Bom é melhor eu não perder tempo, e ir avisar o amo Inuyasha. – Kagome:

- Está certo, adeus Myouga. – myouga:

- Tchau!! – E sai em disparada, em direção aonde se encontra Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ainda estava treinando, já havia conseguido rachar a pedra, mas ainda não a quebrou. Já era noite, e as mãos e os pés de Inuyasha já estavam sangrando quando ele da um soco de direita e quebra a pedra:

- Aleluia essa maldita pedra quebrou, não agüentava mais minhas mãos e meus pés ardendo. – Nesse instante Hiotsu aparece e diz:

- Nossa você me surpreendeu, pensei que não conseguiria. – Inuyasha:

- Não me subestime. Sou tão forte com a tessaiga quanto sem ela. – Hiotsu:

- Claro, com certeza, você sem a tessaiga é poderosíssimo. – Disse hiotsu com um tom sarcástico.

- mas você não quer descansar?? Vá logo que você só tem 9 horas, até eu te acordar amanhã. – Inuyasha:

- Que descansar o que, eu vou é comer. – Vai até o quarto, pega a mochila, e leva para fora, prepara uma fogueira, tira um macarrão instantâneo e faz. Hiotsu vê tudo aquilo e pergunta:

- Que comida estranha é essa??? Parece do futuro. – Inuyasha responde:

- É do futuro, tem uma garota que viaja com a gente, ela vive 500 anos no futuro, mas volta aqui através de um poço. Foi ela que quebrou a jóia de quatro almas. Mesmo as pessoas do futuro sendo tão estranhas elas têm muitas coisas úteis. Experimente esse macarrão é só aquecer por um tempinho e está pronto. – Hiotsu então esquenta o macarrão e prova:

- Nossa, mas isso é prático e delicioso. – Inuyasha:

- E ainda tem vários sabores é uma maravilha. – Hiotsu, ainda comendo:

- Que interessante, como será que eles põem sabor no macarrão?? – Inuyasha:

- Eu sei lá, só sei que é bom. – Hiotsu e Inuyasha comem e vão dormir.

3 dias se passam, o sol já estava se pondo e Inuyasha treinando, quando ouve uma voz bem fraquinha:

- Amo... Inuyasha arf, arf. Amo Inuyasha!! – Inuyasha olha para o chão e encontra Myouga caído no chão exausto. Inuyasha então pega Myouga na mão e pergunta:

- Ei velho Myouga, o que aconteceu??? – Myouga responde:

- Kagome... – Inuyasha preocupado:

- O que é que tem a Kagome?? – Myouga:

- Ela e os outros, foram raptados. – Inuyasha:

- O que??!!! Quem os raptou?? Onde eles estão?? – Myouga:

- Naraku, ele contratou os youkais do clã braço-de-navalha. Eles são seqüestradores e assassinos profissionais. – Inuyasha:

- E onde eles estão velho Myouga????!! – Myouga:

- Estão no novo esconderijo de Naraku, no monte Fuji. – Inuyasha:

- Está bem, deixe-me só avisar Hiotsu. –

Inuyasha então avisa Hiotsu, e esse lhe da os pesos do treinamento e diz:

- Use-os com freqüência e sempre ficará em forma. Só os retire quando for lutar, ou quando for correr como agora. – Inuyasha então com Myouga no ombro e a mochila nas costas sai correndo até que Myouga o para:

- Você não tem idéia onde fica o monte Fuji né?? – Inuyasha então para e responde:

- ... Não. Ninguém me diz onde é!!! – Myouga então mostra a direção para Inuyasha, que corre rapidamente enquanto pensa:

- Odeio admitir, mas aquele treinamento é muito bom, fiquei apenas uma semana lá, e já posso sentir claramente a diferença na minha velocidade. – Myouga:

- Amo Inuyasha, como você está rápido, esse treinamento é muito bom. – Inuyasha:

- É. O treinador pode ser meio chato, mas que o treinamento é bom é.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha corre 3 dias quase sem parar, até que de longe, avista o monte Fuji:

- Amo Inuyasha, ali está o monte Fuji. Cuidado, a qualquer momento pode entrar em erupção. – Inuyasha:

- Deixe de ser covarde Myouga, é quase impossível isso acontecer nesse exato momento.

Nesse instante eles conseguem avistar uma carruagem, bem na frente, e Inuyasha pergunta:

- Aquela é a carruagem?? – Myouga:

- Eu não me lembro bem, mas acho que é sim. – Inuyasha começa a correr mais rápido ainda, estava quase alcançando a carruagem quando bate a cara em algo:

- Maldição, uma barreira!! – Myouga:

- Amo Inuyasha, você deve estar muito preocupado com eles, pois até se esqueceu que Naraku sempre tem um barreira. – Inuyasha olha para Myouga com chamas no olhar:

- O que foi que você disse????!!!! – Myouga:

- Nada não, só que você quebra essa barreira fácil, fácil.

Inuyasha saca a Tessaiga, transforma em tessaiga incandescente e usa lanças-de-diamante e ferida do vento. A barreira então abriu um buraco e Inuyasha entrou, e percebe a carruagem no meio do monte já:

- Droga!! Essa barreira deu uma vantagem para eles!!

Inuyasha começa a correr novamente, e quando eles chegam ao topo, a carruagem está parada, e os youkais descendo os prisioneiros. Kagome vê Inuyasha e grita:

- Inuyasha!! – Inuyasha responde:

- Kagome!! Fique tranqüila eu vou te salvar!! – Dita essas palavras Inuyasha sacou a tessaiga e cortou os youkais no meio.

De repente todos ouvem uma voz:

- Ora, ora, Inuyasha você por aqui?? Que pena, terei que matar você também. Ku-ku-ku. – Inuyasha:

- Naraku seu maldito, você só tem coragem de atacar quando eu não estou por perto eim?? Sabia que você era covarde, mas não sabia que era tanto!! – Naraku cria um tentáculo de diamante e ataca Inuyasha, que se desvia graças a agilidade que ganhou com o seu treinamento, e Miroku diz:

- Naraku absorveu o Môryô-maru, tome cuidado Inuyasha!! – Inuyasha:

- Então esse era o seu plano o tempo inteiro eim?? – Naraku:

- Como vocês são tolinhos, só agora perceberam, mas já é tarde demais!! – Naraku ataca Inuyasha de novo, que da um salto e se livra do ataque:

- Naraku, depois desse treinamento você não é adversário para mim. Agora morra por esse seu erro!!! – Inuyasha usa ferida do vento seguida por lanças de diamante, e assim destrói o tentáculo. Naraku então tem uma idéia e manda Kohaku que estava escondido atacar Sango, Miroku e Kagome, mas Kohaku que já havia recobrado a consciência, ataca Naraku:

- Kohaku seu maldito, vai se arrepender. – Naraku ataca Kohaku, mas Sango pula na frente, e é jogada em cima de Kohaku, e os dois são jogados contra a parede.

Naraku pensa:

- Droga, agora sou só eu contra os cinco, mas mesmo assim eu vou vencer, isso agora não tem como dar errado. – Naraku cria mais um braço de diamante, e ataca Inuyasha que fica parado sabendo que o golpe não vai lhe acertar, mas Miroku o avisa:

- Inuyasha!! O golpe é para acertar Kagome!! – Inuyasha vê aquela cena, o braço preste a certar Kagome e não tem outra escolha, se joga na frente de Kagome e leva o golpe.

Naraku se sente vitorioso com Inuyasha inconsciente em seu tentáculo e diz:

- Ku-ku-ku. Isso é o que você ganha por se importar mas com a vida das outra pessoas do que com a sua!! – Naraku joga o corpo de Inuyasha contra a parede, e kagome corre para ajudá-lo:

- Inuyasha, fale comigo!!! Por favor, não morra!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!! – Kagome explode de raiva, pega seu arco, e atira uma flecha que pega de raspão em Naraku:

- Maldito!! Eu vou te matar!!!!! – E atira outra, que acerta o casco que envolve Naraku (o mesmo que envolvia Môryô-maru) que racha:

- Você irá se arrepender!!! – Naraku, ataca Kagome com dois braços, pensando que ela não escaparia, mas não contava com outra flecha purificadora vinda do oeste. Era Kikyou:

- Naraku, você finalmente sumirá da face da terra!!! – Kikyou vai onde está Kagome e diz:

- Kagome, vou precisar de sua ajuda, atire a flecha junto comigo, para unirmos nossos poderes, e assim derrotaremos ele. – Kagome faz um sinal de sim com a cabeça, e as duas atiram no lugar onde Kagome havia rachado, e fazem um buraco na armadura. Naraku fica com raiva, e com um braço as joga contra a parede:

- Ku-ku-ku vocês acharam que juntando suas forças vocês conseguiriam me matar?? Vocês são patéticas. Ku-ku-urgh... – Quando todos olham, a tessaiga escamas de dragão estava fincada bem no buraco da armadura. Inuyasha apoiado na parede diz:

- Você morrerá e irá para o inferno maldito!! Você já era. – E cai no chão. Naraku vendo que ia morrer, tomou um decisão:

- Malditos, se eu vou pro inferno vocês vão junto comigo!!!!!!! – Naraku então, solta todo seu miasma na boca do vulcão que entra em erupção:

- Hauhauhauhuahah, vocês morreram comigo!!! – Miroku, Kagome e Kikyou põem Sango, Kohaku e Inuyasha em Kirara, e fogem dali o mais rápido possível a tempo de não serem atingidos pela lava.


	14. Chapter 14

No dia seguinte Inuyasha acorda:

- Onde estou?? O que aconteceu com Naraku?? – Kagome que estava do seu lado explicou tudo:

- Naraku sabia que morreria com o golpe, então, soltou miasma no vulcão, o que o fez entrar em erupção, e então nós fugimos. De longe vimos a explosão, e encontramos isso. – Kagome põe algo na mão de Inuyasha, era um fragmento da tessaiga:

- Ela se quebrou?? – Kagome:

- Sim, mas você não irá precisar mais dela, está tudo acabado. Ah antes que eu me esqueça, a Kikyou pediu para que quando você acordasse, que eu o avisasse que ela quer falar com você. – Inuyasha, então tenta ficar de pé mas não consegue, então Kagome da a bainha da Tessaiga para Inuyasha:

- Se apóie nisso. – E Inuyasha vai até onde está Kikyou.

Os dois se olham até que Inuyasha quebra o silencio:

- Você já vai??? – Kikyou:

- É, fui trazida a este mundo alimentada pelo ódio, mas agora que Naraku está morto... Eu já não tenho mais nada que me mantenha nesse mundo. Adeus Inuyasha. – Inuyasha tenta alcançá-la, mas não consegue, a imagem dela se desfaz, e da Kikyou, só sobra terra, e restos de suas cinzas. Inuyasha então começa a chorar em cima daquilo:

- Ki-Kikyou... Kikyou!!!!!! – Kagome então chega ao local onde está Inuyasha, e o abraça:

- Eu sei como deve estar sendo difícil para você Inuyasha, mas encare desse jeito, ela ressuscitou a força, e era mantida aqui apenas pelo ódio, acho que era isso que ela queria, poder descansar em paz... – Inuyasha então a abraça, e Kagome sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Inuyasha... Eu te amo. – Inuyasha:

- Eu também te amo. – E os dois se abraçam calorosamente até que Miroku aparece e diz:

- Parece que as coisas tão indo melhor que a encomenda. – Inuyasha pega a bainha e taca na cabeça do Miroku:

- Seu monge tarado, se me espionar mais uma vez vou te matar!!! – Miroku:

- Caraca Inuyasha, até machucado tem boa mira. – Inuyasha:

- Não é preciso mira para acertar esse seu cabeção ai!! – Miroku:

- Opa, não leva pro lado pessoal, não fui que fiquei dizendo "Ai eu te amo também Kagome." – Inuyasha:

- Ora seu pervertido, você vai morrer!!! – Inuyasha (não sei como) da um soco na cara de Miroku:

- Ei espera ai Inuyasha, a pouco tempo você não ficava de pé, isso não vale!!!! Mas você não pode fazer esforço. – Miroku bate em inuyasha com seu cajado:

- Fique quieto. – Inuyasha começa a correr atrás de Miroku até kagome interferir:

- Inuyasha senta!! – Inuyasha:

- O que eu fiz agora Kagome??!! – Miroku que já estava longe consegue fugir:

- Ora seu tarado, eu ainda te pego!!! – Kagome:

- Calma Inuyasha, fique quieto, se não seu ferimento vai abrir. – Inuyasha:

- Ei onde estava essa preocupação comigo na hora do senta??!! – Kagome:

- Não reclama Inuyasha... Você está muito ferido.

De repente Kagome vê um tornado vindo em sua direção, e aparece Kouga que segura sua mão e diz:

- Kagome, você está bem?? Eu não a vejo a tempo porque estava atrás do Naraku. – inuyasha, pega Kagome e põe atrás de si e diz;

- Sinto muito lobo fedido, chegou muito tarde, eu já destruí o Naraku!! – Kouga:

- Claro até parece, você um Hanyou, que tem cheiro de humano, e perde os poderes em certos dias vencer o Naraku??? – Inuyasha:

- Posso ser um Hanyou, mas mesmo assim venci Naraku!! Se você não sabe Kouga, Naraku, o youkai que destruiu quase toda a poderosa raça dos youkais lobo, é um Hanyou. – Kouga:

- Se você se acha tão superior por que não prova??? – Inuyasha se levanta e diz;

- Pode vim, eu acabo com você!! – Kagome entra no meio dos dois:

- Não, pare Inuyasha!! Você está muito ferido!! – Kouga:

- Ah então esse cheiro de sangue vem de você??? Pensei que alguém havia pisado em um inseto. – Inuyasha da um soco na cara de kouga:

- Cale a boca!!! Posso até estar ferido, mas mesmo assim sou forte o suficiente para de derrotar!! – Kouga fica com raiva e da um soco na barriga de Inuyasha, que cai para trás tem seu ferimento aberto novamente. Kagome então o impede de continuar chorando:

- Pare Kouga!!!!!! Você não vê, Inuyasha está muito ferido!!! Olhe para sua mão!! – Kouga então olha para sua mão, e vê que está suja de sangue:

- Pare por favor, Inuyasha quase morreu!!! – Inuyasha:

- Ka-kagome, não preciso de você para me proteger desse lobo fedorento!! – kagome:

- Deixe de ser mal agradecido, seu ferimento está quase todo aberto!! – Inuyasha:

- Feh!! Grande coisa, Naraku poderia ter feito um ferimento duas vezes maior em mim que eu ainda conseguiria acabar com ele com as mão amarradas nas costas!! – De repente um vulto pula na frente de Kouga:

- Então, é verdade?? Naraku está morto??? Finalmente poderemos ficar juntos Kouga!!! – Kouga diz surpreso:

- A-ayame?? O que você esta fazendo aqui?? – Ayame:

- Eu vim te buscar para o nosso casamento ora... Quando soube que Naraku havia sido derrotado, fui a sua procura... – Kouga:

- Mas eu já amo outra Ayame, me desculpe. – Ayame:

- Mas você me prometeu kouga. – Kouga:

- Eu já sou noivo de Kagome, me desculpe. – Então Kagome interrompe:

- Sobre isso Kouga eu não quero me casar com você. – Kouga:

- Por que Kagome??? Você não me ama??? – Kagome:

- Bem eu amo, só que como amigo. – Inuyasha:

- Já que tudo está resolvido, Kouga casa com Ayame, e Miroku com Sango... – Kouga completa:

- E Inuyasha fica para a titia. – Inuyasha:

- Como é que é???? Você se arrependerá dessas palavras!!! – Kouga:

- Se você não vai ficar com a titia vai ficar com quem?? Com a vovó?? – Inuyasha fica vermelho e diz:

- Eu vou ficar com a Kagome. – Kagome fica muito feliz e diz:

- Eu também quero ficar com você Inuyasha. – Kagome se encosta em Inuyasha, e Sango aparece:

- Arrá!! Eu sabia!! Você está se aproveitando da Kagome!! – Inuyasha mais vermelho do que já estava:

- O que!!!!!!??????? Você fala de mim, mas se você se preocupasse tanto com isso, não estaria apaixonada pelo Miroku, aquele tarado!!! – Fica muito nervosa:

- O que foi que você disse...??? – Inuyasha se esconde atrás de Kagome:

- Nada, nada... – Miroku chega:

- Epa quem ta falando em mim??? – Shippou:

- Falando em tarado... – Inuyasha:

- Ei Shippou de onde você saiu????? – Shippou:

- É de lugar nenhum eu tava junto com a Ayame. – Inuyasha:

- Aposto que você estava espionando. Eu não agüento mais, eu vou voltar para a cabana. – Kagome vai atrás dele:

- Espere Inuyasha. – Miroku:

- Bom eu não vou perder esse romance por nada, quem quiser vir comigo me siga. – E secretamente todos vão atrás da cabana para espionar.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha se encosta em uma parede e Kagome se encosta ao lado dele:

- Inuyasha... Aquilo que você disse para o Kouga, você queria dizer isso mesmo?? – Todos nesse momento estão esmagados para conseguir uma brecha na parede, e Inuyasha fica vermelho:

- Bem... Talvez... – Kagome então pergunta outra vez:

- Inuyasha... Você tem que se decidir, ou você fica comigo ou não fica... – Inuyasha fica mais vermelho ainda e diz:

-... er... sim. – Kagome fica vermelha e diz:

- Quer dizer... que a gente vai namorar... – Inuyasha:

- É, acho que sim. – Kagome:

- Então... nós estamos namorando?? – Inuyasha:

- É, acho que sim... – Kagome:

- Bem, uma hora nós teremos que dar o primeiro beijo... – Inuyasha então se aproxima de Kagome e diz:

- Não há ninguém por perto... – Inuyasha e Kagome, começam a se beijar, até que alguma coisa sussurrar atrás da parede:

- Graças a Deus esse suspense estava me matando. – Inuyasha então meche a orelha:

- Malditos!! – Da um soco na parede, essa cai revelando todos:

- Eu mato vocês!!!! – Inuyasha começa a correr atrás de todos, menos Sango que havia saído antes para ver Kohaku que ainda estava inconsciente.

Kagome vermelha, quase desmaia de tanta vergonha começa a correr atrás dos xeretas junto a Inuyasha.

Mais tarde, depois de todos terem apanhado, Kagome vai ver Sango e Kohaku:

- Sango... O Kohaku já acordou?? – Sango quase chorando responde:

- Ainda não, ele está com febre, não sei o que está acontecendo... – Kagome vai consolar a amiga quando repara em uma coisa:

- Sango, acho que sei o que o Kohaku tem, agora eu percebi, ele esta sem o fragmento da jóia, Naraku deve ter tirado. – Sango fica surpresa e responde:

- Mas isso é impossível. Ele morreria se alguém tirasse o fragmento, não é?? – Kagome reponde:

- Sim, mas talvez, ele ficou tanto com o fragmento que não morra ao tirá-lo. – Foi quando Sango e Kagome reparam um pouco de sangue escorrendo e Kagome descobre o mistério:

- É isso!! – Kagome vira Kohaku de costas e tira a camisa dele, e elas vêem alguns pequenos furos, e Sango diz:

- Esses ferimentos não estavam ai antes, acho que aos poucos eles estão se abrindo do jeito que Kohaku morreu. – Kagome:

- Acho que só há um jeito de salvá-lo, se eu levá-lo para minha era, lá a medicina é muito avançada. – Sango concorda:

- Tudo bem acho uma boa idéia, mas cuide bem de Kohaku. – Kagome faz um sinal e diz:

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei bem dele.

Kagome então vai se despedir dos amigos, Inuyasha a acompanha até o poço, e se despede:

- Volte logo Kagome, e tome cuidado, essa sua era é muito perigosa. – Kagome:

- Não se preocupe, essa era é muito mais perigosa, aqui tem youkais, monstros, velhos malucos, monges tarados... – Inuyasha:

- Não monge tarado acho que só tem um... – Os dois se despedem, e assim Kagome volta para sua era para salvar a vida de Kohaku.


	16. Chapter 16

Ao chegar a outra era, Kagome sai do poço o mais rápido possível, e entra em sua casa. O avo de Kagome estava na sala , e vê sua neta entrar:

- Kagome, já voltou??? Hoje você não precisa ir na escola, disse que você está com hemorragia interna intrapulmonar craniana da silvassauro. – Kagome fica meio assustada com o nome mais rapidamente explica:

- Vovô, não há tempo, esse é o irmão da Sango aquela amiga minha lá da outra era sabe... – o avô de Kagome diz:

- Sim, aquela que você diz que se apaixonou por um monge tarado. – Kagome:

- É. Esse é o irmãozinho dela, mas ele está muito ferido, precisamos levá-lo a um hospital urgente!! – O avô responde:

- Nossa é mesmo seu uniforme e sua mão estão sujos de sangue. Espere um pouco, irei chamar sua mãe, ela que sabe dirigir.

Kagome explica tudo a sua mãe, que logo manda todos entrarem no carro.

Ao chegar no hospital mais próximo e Kohaku é internado rapidamente.

No corredor Kagome ouve os médicos comentarem:

- Nunca vi algo assim antes, os ferimentos estão aumentando pouco a pouco. – Enfermeira:

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, se continuar nesse ritmo...

Pouco tempo depois os médicos chamam Kagome:

- Ei, menina, você é a irmã desse garoto certo?? – Kagome entra na sala e mente:

- Sou, por que?? Estão com problemas para tratá-lo?? – o médico:

- Bem não sabemos ao certo o que é, mas os ferimentos estão se abrindo cada vez mais. Você sabe o que é isso?? – Kagome mente mais:

- Bem... É... Que é uma doença... que quando ele se machuca o machucado aumenta... – O médico:

- É mesmo?? Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa doença. – Kagome:

- É que é uma doença muito rara... quase entrou no guiness só perdeu para uma doença na categoria doença mais rara. – O médico meio assustado:

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito. Voltando ao paciente, se nós não pararmos isso logo ele irá morrer. – Kagome:

- Não cresce tanto assim, se eu não me engano só vai crescer até o tamanho de um buraco de uma flecha. – O médico:

- Se crescer mesmo até isso acho que dará para salvá-lo. – Kagome fica aliviada:

- Ainda bem. – Kagome acha melhor voltar para sua era para visitar seus amigos.

Ao chegar em sua casa, Kagome muda o uniforme, pega sua mochila, enche de comida e vai em direção ao poço. Ao chegar lá, ela da um pulo como sempre da, caiu no chão pensando que estava na era feudal, sobe pelo poço e percebe que ainda está na era atual:

- Que estranho, ainda estou em casa. – Kagome da outro pulo, mais o resultado é o mesmo:

- Ai como eu pude esquecer, estava com tanta presa que esqueci que não tinha nenhum fragmento. Ah deixa pra lá, o Inuyasha daqui a algumas horas já vem me procurar, e ele acha um fragmento da jóia. Agora tenho que me preocupar com Kohaku.

Na era feudal, já havia passado o dia inteiro, e Kagome ainda não havia voltado, Inuyasha já estava perdendo a paciência:

- Feh, a Kagome disse que voltaria em um dia, mais o dia já está acabando e nada dela chegar. – Inuyasha saiu da cabana e foi em direção ao poço. Miroku estava vendo, e gritou:

- Ei Inuyasha!!! Onde você está indo?? Seus ferimentos ainda não sararam totalmente. – Inuyasha:

- Feh, vou buscar a Kagome, ela não consegue seguir um trato. – Inuyasha vai em direção ao poço, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade. Ao chegar perto do poço ele da um pulo, mas percebe que continua na era feudal:

- Maldição o que está acontecendo aqui??? Esse poço quebrou??? – Inuyasha sai do poço zangado pensando:

- Droga quando será que kagome virá??


	17. Chapter 17

Se passam 3 dias, Kohaku teve que ser submetido a uma operação, e os médicos disseram que ele já não corria mais perigo de vida.

Kagome está no hospital, ainda surpresa por Inuyasha ainda não ter aparecido. Kagome foi até a janela do quarto onde estava kohaku, olhou para o céu e começou a pensar:

- Quando será que Inuyasha vai aparecer, já se passaram 3 dias e nada... Será que ele já sarou de seus ferimentos?? E se ele não estiver conseguindo voltar?? Talvez a Tessaiga que o permitia passar pelo poço, e então... – Kagome respira fundo e pensa novamente:

- Calma kagome, ele vai voltar. Não fique pensando nessas coisas. – De repente sua concentração é tirada por um barulho, ela olha para trás, e vê Kohaku acordando. Ela vai até a cama, para evitar confusões já que ele desmaiou em uma era e acordou em outra:

- Kohaku, você está bem?? – Kohaku com uma voz ainda meio fraca pergunta:

- Onde estou, e quem é você??? – Então Kohaku abre os olhos e a reconhece:

- Espera, eu lembro de você, é aquela garota, amiga da minha irmã. – Kagome:

- É sou eu. – Kohaku:

- Onde está a minha irmã?? E onde eu estou?? – Kagome:

- Bem Kohaku, como eu posso explicar... Bem-vindo ao futuro. – Kohaku se espanta e solta um grito:

- O que!!!!!!!!!!!?????? Como assim no futuro!!!!!!!?????? Aqui não é a era feudal!!!!!!!?????? – kagome tenta aquietar o garoto, enquanto um médico comenta:

- Pobre garoto, além de ter uma doença rara, ainda é maluco. – Kohaku continua:

- onde está a minha irmã???? – Kagome:

- Calma, calma Kohaku eu vou te explicar tudo.

Depois de ficar 2 horas e meia explicando tudo para Kohaku , ele diz:

- Então você não consegue mais voltar??? – Kagome:

- É, infelizmente é isso, você está preso nessa era até o Inuyasha nos buscar.

Enquanto isso na outra era:

- Feh, essa Kagome, até agora ela não apareceu... – Inuyasha está em uma cabana, conversando com Miroku, Sango e Kaede. Miroku então fala:

- Calma inuyasha, eu sei que você está apaixonado, mas você precisa ser paciente... – Inuyasha olha Miroku com um olhar frio e cortante, e esse resolve ficar calado. Então sango resolve falar:

- Bom nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas acho que inuyasha está certo, eu não lembro de Kagome estar carregando nenhum fragmento da jóia quando pulou. – Inuyasha:

- É simples, a gente arranca os fragmentos do lobo fedido. Depois nós pulamos no poço e buscamos a Kagome, genial não?? – Shippou:

- Ô gênio, só tem um pequeno problema, o Kouga foi embora ontem de manhã com a Ayame. – Miroku:

- Esse Inuyasha, esta tão apaixonado que nem lembra que o Kouga foi se despedir dele pessoalmente.

------------Flashback-------------

Kouga e Ayame vão até onde Inuyasha está olhando para o céu feito uma estatua, e diz:

- Bom cara de cachorro ,eu vou recomeçar a tribo dos youkais lobo, cuide bem da Kagome eim. – Inuyasha continua a olhar para o céu:

- Ei cara de cachorro você ta vivo??? – Inuyasha não se meche e Kouga lhe dá um soco na cara:

- Acorda cara de cahorro!!!!!!!!! – Inuyasha não sai do lugar, então Kouga se afasta:

- É melhor nós irmos embora Ayame, vai que essa doença é contagiosa.

-------fim do flashback-----------

Inuyasha:

- Eu não me lembro. – Todos olham com uma cara estranha e Inuyasha continua:

- Mas se esse é o problema, é só nós irmos atrás dele e pegar os fragmentos.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango e Shippou vão a procura de Kouga, mas o que será que os espera???


	18. Chapter 18

Na outra era, um médico entra no quarto e diz:

- Tenho ótimas noticias. Kohaku, você recebeu alta, mas você não pode fazer esforço físico. – Kohaku cochicha para Kagome:

- Ei, o que é receber alta?? – Kagome:

- É quando você já pode sair do hospital. – Kohaku:

- Aaahhh. – Kagome:

- Acho que vou ter trabalho, não quero nem ver quantas perguntas você vai me fazer depois que sair...

Já na casa de Kagome, Souta ouve a porta e grita:

- Mana!!!!! Você voltou!!!! – Kagome:

- Souta, esse é o Kohaku, ele tem mais ou menos a sua idade... Brinque com ele, mostre seu video-game, faça qualquer coisa. Eu preciso estudar, amanhã terá uma prova muito difícil. – Kohaku então pergunta para o Souta:

- Ei, o que é um vídeo-game?? – Souta:

- Você não sabe??? Você põe uma fita no vídeo game, o jogo aparece na tv, e você controla com o controle. – Kohaku:

- Mas o que é Tv, e o que é controle??? – Souta:

- É mesmo, a Kagome me disse que você é de 500 anos atrás e... Ei, o que é isso que você está carregando??? – Kohaku:

- Ah isso... É minha arma de matar youkais. – Souta:

- O-oque?? Você mata youkais??? – Kohaku:

- Ainda não tive oportunidade de matar um, mas eu acho que se encontrar um eu consigo matá-lo. – Souta:

- É mesmo isso é muito legal!!!! Você pode me mostrar??? – Kohaku:

- Claro, mas aonde?? – Souta:

- Vamos lá fora, tem um espantalho que eu fiz para trabalho da escola, você pode fingir que ele é um youkai. – Kohaku:

- Ta. – Souta então o leva para fora e mostra o espantalho. Kohaku pega sua arma, da um corte na vertical no espantalho, depois com o outro lado da corrente, derrubou o espantalho, e enquanto ele ainda estava o ataca novamente com a foice e o parte em dois:

- Kohaku, você é demais!! Você é mesmo muito forte!!! – Kohaku, se ajoelha no chão com uma expressão de dor, e Souta grita:

- Mana!!!!!!!!!!! Me ajuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O Kohaku ta sangrando!!!! – Kagome ouvindo isso desce as escada como louca e chega no quintal e vê que um dos ferimentos de Kohaku havia aberto:

- Ai meu deus, o que você aprontou Souta?? – Souta:

- Eu não fiz nada, ele estava me mostrando como ele usava a arma daí ele começou a sangrar. – Kagome:

- Mas é claro, ele acabou de voltar do hospital, ele não pode fazer esforço físico. – Souta:

- Desculpa mana!! Eu não sabia. – Kagome:

- Agora não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, me ajuda a fazer um novo curativo. – Souta:

- Ta. – Kohaku:

- Me desculpe, por está dando tanto trabalho. – Kagome:

- Não se preocupe, você é como se fosse da família.

Depois Kagome fez um curativo no machucado que havia aberto, foi estudar e Souta e Kohaku estavam jogando vídeo-game.

Na oura era ( vcs já devem tar cansados de lê"na outra era" ) Inuyasha e os ouros, saem do vilarejo e vão atrás do Kouga.

Depois de dois dias procurando, Inuyasha sente um cheiro:

- Esse cheiro... É cheiro de sangue. – Miroku:

- Tem certeza Inuyasha?/ - Inuyasha:

- Sim a uns dois quilômetros daqui... – Inuyasha pensa:

- A essa distancia não da para ter certeza, mas parece que esse cheiro... É sangue de youkai lobo!!!


End file.
